


Drifting Waves

by SeadogBootyPine



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mention of the boys but only Meouch is technically present, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Soft Meouch, The figure at the end is left up to imagination of who it is, soft thoughts, this is just soft, thoughts of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeadogBootyPine/pseuds/SeadogBootyPine
Summary: Meouch takes a moment to himself to think.
Relationships: Commander Meouch (TWRP)/Lord Phobos (TWRP)/Doctor Sung (TWRP)/Havve Hogan (TWRP), Commander Meouch/Lord Phobos/Doctor Sung/Havve Hogan
Kudos: 3





	Drifting Waves

Meouch looks out the giant open window, the ocean a light sway, a deep grey it has taken on from the reflection of the slowly setting sun.

He sinks more into the couch as he stretches out his legs before leaning his head on the back couch cushion, continuing to stare out the window.

But his gaze has shifted. Theirs three figures hovering around the sand that connects to the sea.

He cannot see their faces from where he sits, just a set hazy figures moving about on the sand, near a blazing fire. 

But he knows the faces. He couldn't ever forget their faces. He knows what they look like by heart, how they make his heart race, how he's spent countless hours tracing his fingers over their skin, their metal, memorizing the shape of their faces with his hands in the dead of night.

He could never forget them. They each hold a special place in his heart.

The curtains by the window drift back and forth as a slow breeze passes through his mane. His brain filling of memories. 

Times where none of them thought they wouldn't make it, nor this far. Times where he was so lost before he found them. How each of them have certain specific moments where it was just the two of them that make him so happy that just the thought makes him tear up.

But all of them together are such a special pile of bricks held together by the strongest bond. Love.

They are his heart and soul and he would be absolutely hopeless without them.

A voice calls out to him as one of the figures moves closer to the house.

"Hey Meouch are you coming down" they ask.

"Yeah shortly" He turns to look at them as they reach the door way. He gives them a loving smile as he speaks.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just had a soft idea after looking at a photo of a lounge by an open window that looked out towards a body of water. It's short but hopefully enjoyable~


End file.
